The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for transferring a substrate and a method for transferring a substrate.
A plurality of processes are carried out in a process treating unit having a plurality of process chambers. Substrates received in a receiving container are transferred to the process treating unit through a buffer unit. The buffer unit temporarily keeps the substrates before transferring the substrate to or after taking out the substrates from the process treating unit, and a transfer unit transfers the substrates between the receiving container and the buffer unit.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a general transfer unit. Referring to FIG. 1, generally the transfer unit 2 includes a plurality of hands 4. An arm 6 is fixedly connected to each hand 4 as to move in horizontal direction. Therefore, a teaching operation happens for each hand 4 and each hand 4 transfers the substrate to a teaching position.
However, a teaching position of each hand 4 is provided differently, and thus when transferring a plurality of substrates at the same time, there is a difference between a transferring position of the substrate and a right position of the substrate.